1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to compressors and in particular to a new and useful compressor unit driven by a high-frequency motor with bearings which are connected to compressor stages and arranged along with them in a common housing sealed gas-tight against the outside, with the common housing being surrounded by a liquid for cooling the high-frequency motor, the bearings and the compressor stages.
Until now, in off-shore drilling for natural gas, compressors on platforms have been used. At great water depths and in the Arctic ocean, for example, the secure fastening of the drilling platform becomes difficult. Also, the potentially favorable effect of the low temperatures obtaining in the water in these locations is not utilized for the compression process.
A compressor is known, preferentially for conveying a gas containing a radioactive substance, with a housing which is connected with the housing of an electromotor which is sealed gas-tight against the outside atmosphere (DE-OS No. 1 811 232). The two electromotors are short-circuit runner motors, whose cage runners are overhung on the ends of the compressor shaft. The compressor bearings additionally absorb the forces generated by the magnetic traction as well as by the runner weight. Packing between the compressor housing and the motor housings is not necessary. The connection between compressor and motor permits gas to enter the motor room, therefore the motor housing, fastening flange, and counter shield are constructed for the occurring excess pressures.